The Storm's Love
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Chapter 1: The other way to cheer-up a girl is by…getting into an argument with her./Warn: 59/All KHR girls, AU, timeline during TYL arc, different style of writing, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Collab (somewhat) with Authorjelek./Series of one-shots./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**Storm's Love**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Chapter 1: The other way to cheer-up a girl is by…getting into an argument with her.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Warn:** 59/All KHR girls, AU, timeline during TYL arc, different style of writing, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Collab (somewhat) with Authorjelek.**

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'm going to blame L for making me write another series of KHR one-shots. Wait…it's also my fault too…never mind. For those who're familiar with the kind of stories I write, probably noticed how…absurd and weird my brain is, and so is L… So uh, happy reading then…? [Jakarta, 11.05.2014]**

* * *

He noticed her crouching.

Head down, legs folded in front of her chest, arms wrapping her face, and was that…crying noise he heard?

Gokudera Hayato looked around as no one was in view in the area then scratched his head and grumbled; clearly didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

As the cry got a little louder, he tensed.

Awkward you might say, but he really was; he never understood the idiot-girl's personality. Once she threatened the Tenth for corrupting Reborn-_san_'s mind (he bombed at her that day, and Tenth had to risked his life to save her—what a caring boss he was!), then suddenly started to cling onto the Tenth and declared her love to him as well as saying she was going to be the future mafia boss' wife (after said "accident" happened—which he practically wanted to bomb her every time she was too close around Tenth, it it weren't for the Tenth's orders.), and now crying like a broken-hearted girl.

(What's next? She suddenly had an urge to eat a whole three-layered cake in this messed-up fiasco or something?)

Thinking the noise would disturb the Tenth from training, he walked until he was in front of her. A scowl was visible on his face, "_oi_ stupid-woman."

"_Hahi_!" her shoulders jumped, puffed red eyes looking at him; confused why he was here. "G–Gokudera-_san_?"

He snorted, "you think? Can you shut the Hell up—you're gonna disturb the Tenth's training, stupid-woman." as she pouted and got on her feet.

"_Hahi_! Haru is not disturbing Tsuna-_san_'s training—and Haru is not a stupid-woman, _Aho_dera-_san_!"

Gokudera felt a tick was forming on his head whilst glaring at her.

"Who're you calling stupid, stupid-woman?!"

"You of course _Aho_dera-_san_—who else would Haru pointed at except _Aho_dera-_san_!" she glared back, trails of tears now wiped out from her face, while they glared toe-to-toe.

Their face were inches away from each other, but none noticed and were going to back down from the unspoken glaring contest—

"My, my, Hayato, how bold of you."

—that was, until his sister came in with a blushing I-pin and the usual whiny cow-brat in her arms.

The two looked at the three then back at the each other before realizing what the older woman meant and stepped away from each other while blushing deep red.

"I–it's n–not wh–what i–it l–looks l–like!" he spluttered as Haru nodded furiously.

"_H–hahi_! H–Haru's f–first k–kiss i–is o–only f–for T–Tsuna-_s–san_, B–Bianchi-_s–san_!" she stuttered while his sister chuckled.

"Oh, don't mind us—just carry-on you two." then left. Leaving them blushing and started to bicker again for making Bianchi thought that they were going to kiss.

"T–this is your fault idiot-woman!" Gokudera snapped as said idiot-woman threw her arms upward.

"_H–hahi_! H–how come it's Haru's fault? It's also _Aho_dera-_san_'s fault!"

He gritted his teeth and turned around, walking toward the library; face still blushing.

"_H__–__hahi_! G–Gokudera-_san_?"

"W–whatever, I'm leaving!"

He would not think about it. He would _not_ think about it—

(—now that he thought about it, why was he going toward the library again?)

Haru stared at fading his back for a moment, before looking down and looked up again.

"T–thank you for cheering-up Haru, G–Gokudera-_san_…" she muttered and left; running toward the kitchen with a blushing face and hoping he didn't hear that.

"Argh!" Which unfortunately (or fortunately?) did.

Gokudera covered his still-blushing face and began to mutter, "weird phenomenon," "probably U.M.A," "stupid-woman's fault."

And when the Tenth got back with Kyoko-_san_, the two eyed their respective best friends weirdly before going back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 25.06.2014]


End file.
